Fifty Shades of Madness
by april-lilies
Summary: Never in a million years would Natsume Hyuuga imagine that the innocent and bubbly Mikan Sakura would be a big fan of the erotic novel, Fifty Shades of Grey.


Disclaimer:Gakuen Alice and its characters do not belong to me, it is rightfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana. Fifty Shades Trilogy rightfully belongs to E.L James. However, the contents and the ideas expressed in this story is owned by the Author.

Never in a million years would Natsume Hyuuga imagine that the innocent and bubbly Mikan Sakura would be a big fan of the Fifty Shades Trilogy.

* * *

Chapter One:

**Story Title:** Fifty Shades of Madness

- - to those who didn't read Fifty Shades of Grey, it is an erotic novel written by E.L James. It's a nice book though. . .

. . .

* * *

Chapter One

It all started three days ago, when the oh-so-mighty Hotaru Imai a.k.a _The Ice Queen_ with a capital **I **gave Mikan a gift to snap her out of her denseness and her idiocy as the so called woman described her. The ice queen finally got annoyed of Mikan rambling about the reproductive system, she would constantly annoy her with questions like "how are babies formed" or "How do men and women create babies" or "How do they do _it_" I mean seriously, the idiocy of the idiot is contagious.

Mr Narumi is in a deep discussion about King Arthur, the Lady of the Lake and the Excalibur when Mikan stood up from her seat and asked a question no one would expect the brunette to ask.

"Mr. Narumi what's a BDSM?" Narumi choked and tried to stifle his amusement, Natsume stared at her like she grew three heads, Ruka flushed, Koko spat the water he drank, Yuu suddenly grew pale and the oh-so-clever ice queen took out her recorder.

"Mikan dear, what's with the – ahem – random question?" Narumi tried to hide his amusement as he stared at the student he considered to be the most innocent person he met.

"Well, Hotaru gave me books – Fifty Shades Trilogy to be exact – and Ana, not Ana Umenomiya, I mean Anastasia and Christian were rambling about this BDSM, I mean how can I understand the story if I do not know the meaning of BDSM?" her statement made all her classmates look at her.

"Hotaru gave you all the three books?

Mikan beamed "I know right, she gave me all three books for free – sweet" her classmates sweat dropped. They all had one thought in their minds _'she won't know what got into her'_

"Uhmmm – I don't know why you asked that question out of the blue, and I don't know why you interrupted our discussion about King Arthur but – he scratched the back of his head – I'll gladly answer your question." He stared at her for a while trying to put his thoughts into words and after a few seconds he spoke.

"Where do I start – uhmm you see BDSM is a continuum of practices, it may be erotic or not. BDSM is believed to have been formed by the terms B and D; D and S; and S and M. B and D stands for Bondage and Discipline, D and S stands for Dominance and Submission, and finally, S and M stands for Sadism and Masochism" Mikan raised a brow.

"I cannot really under – hey don't look at me as if I've grown a horn" she was finally aware of the attention she was getting because of her out of the topic question.

_How am I going to explain it to her?_ Narum shakes his head as he tried to think of ways he could explain it to her without getting a little greeney (perverted). He almost gave up when he thought of a brilliant idea.

"Uhmm I think it would be better if Natsume would explain to you these things, besides, he's your partner and we do not have much time to discuss about that" as if on cue the bell rang.

"Ja~" Narumi squealed in delight but before he could even get out of the classroom his frilly blouse lit up on fire. "Bastard"

"That was mean" Mikan accused Natsume which made him glare at her.

_The idiocy of this girl known no bounds_ he sighed.

* * *

_Poke Poke Poke_

"What the fuck is wrong with you woman" he snarled at her, they were sitting at their classroom, Natsume sleeping, Mikan reading the First book of the Fifty Shades Trilogy which is Fifty Shades of Grey and their classmates doing their own thing.

Mikan shyly fidgeted the hem of her skirt while Natsume glared at her. "What!" he snapped clearly annoyed that his sleep was disturbed because of the girl's constant poking.

"Uhmm- err what's an NDA?" _What the hell?._He rolled his eyes, a clear sign of his annoyance towards the oh-so-innocent girl.

"NDA stands for Non Disclosure Agreement, it is a legal contract between at least two parties that outlines confidential material, knowledge, or information that the parties wish to share with one another for certain purposes, but wish to restrict access to or by third parties" she gaped at of as if saying _What the heck do you mean_. He rolled his eyes _again_.

"It is a legal contract signed by at least two people, parties or whatever to keep confidentiality amongst themselves." He smirked "You're 17 turning 18 don't tell me you've never heard of it before" she flushed in embarrassment,

"As I thought"

* * *

….

Natsume was sitting peacefully under the Sakura tree when he heard footsteps coming his way, he knew instantly who it was. _Damn this girl, when I thought I had so much space._

"What do you want?" he dead panned but she ignored the tone of his voice.

"You're so grumpy Natsume" she pouted bringing out a book with a grey cover. He rolled his eyes, _not again._

"C'mon"

"C'mon what"

"Explain it to me already"

"Explain what?

"BDSM" she beamed while he grunted in reply.

"You're so grumpy, just like Christian Grey" she crossed her arms in front of her chest pouting animatedly._ How childish_.

"I'm nothing like him" she raised a brow what does this man mean? She was about to retort when he stood up.

"Try researching in Wikipedia or in google" he patted her head and leaned down so that his hot breath was tickling her ears then he whispered something which made her flush. "Laters, baby"

_He did not just_. Oh my gosh Natsume Hyuuga just whispered 'Laters, baby' to her that means only means one thing, he read the book.

"NATSUME!" the brunette shrieked making Natsume smirk.

….

* * *

She was typing furiously in her white laptop, searching just like what Natsume had said. _Why haven't I thought of this?_ She grunted inwardly while continuing her task. Taps and clicks were only heard inside the dimly lit room of Mikan Sakura as she furiously browsed website after website. Raising her cup, Mikan was about to take a sip when she noticed that her cup was empty, the brunette stood up to fetch another cup of coffee when she noticed a shadow leaning on her window.

"How long have you been there" her brows furrowed as she stared at the man in front of her. The brunette proceeded to walk towards her mini kitchen while Natsume trailed behind her.

"Long enough to see you browsing over perverted sites" a choke was heard from Mikan as she stared at the lad incredulously.

"Not true"

"Uhuh, you expect me to believe that?" he raised an amused brow.

"You are really like Christian Grey" she sat at one of the kitchen stools sipping her coffee when Natsume stared at her obviously annoyed.

"And for the nth time, I'm nothing like Christian Grey" he glowered at her.

"Ssssure" she paused "What're you doing here anyway" she raised a brow.

"I came to borrow your couch" Mikan ALMOST fell from her seat when she heard Natsume's statement.

"What?!"

"I'm sleeping here you idiot" and for the second time that day, Mikan spat her coffee.

* * *

….

"Tell me again why you are here in my room" Mikan was lying down on her couch when Natsume came out of her bathroom.

"Because I burnt my room"

"Huh?"

"You heard me right, I burnt my room into ashes."

"Why?"

"Because that Koko-freak made a prank"

"What prank?"

"He changed the color of my walls into pink, placed frilly stuffs in my kitchen and dumped a whole lot of hello kitty collectibles in my bedroom" she practically laughed her head off when Natsume stated his reason. " .Not" Mikan said in between giggles making Natsume's ears twitch.

"He did" And once again Mikan burst out laughing. "He'll be toasted before dawn" she couldn't even say the words well.

After a while she recovered her equilibrium and asked Natsume the question she had been itching to ask. "Why did you not sleep in Ruka's room?"

"He snores"

"How about Yuu?"

"His room is filled with his books, heck even his kitchen area is filled with them."

"Kitsuneme?"

"He drools and his stuffs are scattered all over his place. You might even find his boxers in the kitchen counter"

"Koko, oh yeah, you might burn the hell out of him"

"How about Sumire?"

"You expect me to sleep with that person, she might rape me for shit's sake"

"You've dated her before right" he rolled his eyes.

"We did not"

"I heard it fro – "Look, just because you heard it from random people means it's true they're called rumors for a reason"

"How about Mochu"

"He sleep walks"

"How about –

"Stop with the questioning, I'm leaving if you don't want me here" he stood up and was about to leave when Mikan caught his wrist to stop him.

"You can stay"

* * *

…..

"You can sleep with me in the bed if you like" Mikan asked Natsume for the hundredth time while Natsume just grunted in reply.

"C'mon Natsume, it's not that bad"

"Shut up and let me sleep, I haven't had sleep last night" she stilled, she always knew Natsume Hyuuga was famous amongst women but – "Cut your perverted thoughts, it's not what you think" she blushed in embarrassment. The last word Mikan heard when she slumped on her bed and drifted off to sleep is the word _'idiot'_.

….

* * *

**And that my friends is the first chapter of fifty shades of madness. I hope you liked it :). .**

**Do drop reviews and tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
